Corveta CR90
|cais = |fuga = |equipe = 165 |esqueleto = |passageiros = Centenas Herdeiro do Jedi |capacidade = |manejo de carga = |consumíveis = |suporte de vida = |comunicações = |outrossistemas = |disponibilidade = |papel = Ataque rápido |era = |primeiro uso = |destruído = |retirado = |batalhas = |afiliação = *Casa Organa *República Galáctica *Império GalácticoTarkin **Marinha Imperial * Star Wars: Thrawn *Aliança pela Restauração da República *Nova RepúblicaStar Wars Battlefront |frota = |forçatarefa = |donos = |capitães = |registro = |pseudônimos = |módulos = |Módulos = }} As corvetas CR90, também conhecidas como corvetas corellianas ou furadores de bloqueio, eram embarcações consulares fabricadas pela Corporação Corelliana de Engenharia. Enquanto o CR90 teria uso inicial dentro da falecida República Galáctica e do Senado Imperial, muitas naves seriam adotadas pela rebelião inicial e pela Aliança Rebelde contra o Império Galáctico, apesar de não serem projetados como uma nave orientada para o combate. Características Projetada pela Corporação Corelliana de Engenharia como uma nave diplomática, ela seria usado nos anais da falecida República Galáctica, no Senado Imperial e, mais tarde, como uma nave de combate tanto na rebelião inicial quanto na Aliança Rebelde. Medindo 150 metros de comprimento, tinha duas torres duplas de turbolaser e quatro torres simples e tinha a capacidade de atingir uma velocidade máxima de 950 kmph. De acordo com Luke Skywalker, algumas naves CR90 equipadas para o combate poderiam ser equipadas com seis turbolasers duplos. Capaz de transportar toda uma escolta diplomática, tinha uma capacidade de passageiros às centenas . Embora as naves não fossem construídas como transportadores, três interceptores RZ-1 A-wing poderiam ser conectados aos anéis de ancoragem, permitindo uma pequena escolta. Eles serviriam como a espinha dorsal da rebelião inicial e da Aliança. Apesar de não serem particularmente fortemente armados, os CR90 possuíam poder de fogo suficiente para destruir um [[cruzador classe Gozanti|cruzador classe Gozanti]] com bastante facilidade. História Queda da República A linha CR90 estava em serviço durante as Guerras Clônicas. O senador Bail Organa de Alderaan tinha uma corveta CR90 chamada Tantive IV, que ele costumava viajar para Toydaria para negociar um esforço de socorro ao bloqueio de Ryloth. Era imperial Após a queda da República e a ascensão do Império Galáctico, o CR90 continuou a ver o serviço dentro do Império, com vários cruzadores estacionados na doca profunda da Unidade R/M de Belderone. Tarkin (romance) Além disso, a corveta continuaria a ser usada por Bail Organa durante seu mandato no Senado Imperial. Duas Corvetas CR90 faziam parte da Força de Defesa de Botajef, que foi mobilizada contra o Império quando o governador Quesl declarou a secessão de Botajef do Império. Comodoro Thrawn foi capaz de acabar com eles com o mínimo de baixas . Leia Organa viajou na Tantive IV quando recuperou R2-D2 e C-3PO dos rebeldes que operaram em Lothal. O movimento rebelde de Organa também usou vários CR90s. Ahsoka Tano, sob o nome de código "Fulcrum", viajou em um quando os rebeldes entregaram o informante Rodiano Tseebo para ela. Três corvetas pertencentes a rebeldes foram mais tarde usadas durante o resgate do líder rebelde de Lothal, Kanan Jarrus. Cinco corvetas CR90 serviram como parte da Célula Fênix sob o comando de Jun Sato, além da nave principal, uma fragata da classe Pelta chamada Lar Fênix. Após a perda da nau capitânia durante uma batalha, o Comandante Sato levou uma das corvetas, Liberator, como sua nova nau capitânia. Outra corveta, Transport One, foi usada na tentativa de trazer suprimentos de emergência para o povo faminto de Ibaar, mas foi destruída pelo bloqueio imperial. Vários anos depois, após a Aliança para Restauração da República ter roubado os planos da Estrela da Morte, a Princesa Leia Organa viajou a bordo da Tantive IV para trazer os planos para Alderaan. No entanto, sua nave foi interceptado sob Tatooine por um destróier. A Tantive tentou escapar, mas um tiro do Destróier Estelar incapacitou seus motores, deixando-o vulnerável ao embarque. Durante o Retiro Mid Rim, a Companhia Crepuscular rebelde utilizou o Trovão Trovejante CR90 como um transporte antes de seu fim em Sullust. Battlefront: Twilight Company Durante a Batalha de Endor, os Rebeldes usaram pelo menos três CR90's para atacar a segunda Estrela da Morte em conjunção com grande parte da Frota Rebelde. Muitas corvetas CR90 participaram da Batalha de Jakku, com pelo menos uma sendo fortemente danificada e caindo no que se tornaria conhecido como o . Star Wars Battlefront II. Aparições * * *''Ahsoka'' *''Tarkin'' * *''Thrawn'' *''Estrelas Perdidas'' *''Estrelas Perdidas'' webcomic * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * * * * * * * *''Leia, Princess of Alderaan'' * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * * * * * *''Rogue One: Uma História Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' novelization *''Star Wars: Rogue One: A Junior Novel'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 5'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 6'' * * *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''A Leader Named Leia'' * * * * *''Princesa Leia, Parte IV'' *''Herdeiro do Jedi'' *''Darth Vader 2: Vader, Parte II'' *''Vader Down, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Parte I'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – The Storms of Crait 1'' *''Han Solo, Parte I'' *''Battlefront: Companhia do Crepúsculo'' *''Alvo em Movimento: Uma Aventura da Princesa Leia'' * *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' * *''Império Despedaçado, Parte I'' *''Império Despedaçado, Parte II'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''Marcas da Guerra: Dívida de Honra'' * *''Aftermath: Empire's End'' *''Legado de Sangue'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game'' *''A Call for Heroes'' *''Rey's Survival Guide}} Fontes * * * *Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Power!'' *''Star Wars: Star Pilot'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' * *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Princesa Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Star Wars: The Rebel Files'' * * * Notas e referências Categoria:Classes de naves da Aliança Rebelde Categoria:Classes de naves da Nova República Categoria:Classes de corvetas Categoria:Corvetas CR90